nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Air (character)
|image= |gender=Male |race=Balloon |faction=Good |health=1 Blow |level=All |status=Alive, Married |game=Hot Air Series }} Hot Air is the balloon seen in the Nitrome game Hot Air, and Hot Air! 2: All Blown Up. He and his driver are the main characters. Biography Hot Air once went through a very dangerous area. Dodging Spikes, avoiding water, and many other dangerous things. Later, he and a Pink Balloon fell in love, but when a Flower fell from the sky, and Hot Air went to try to pick it up, the Pink Balloon was kidnapped by Baron von Blimp. Hot Air later defeated the Baron in a duel, and he and the Pink Balloon were married. In the Nitrome 2.0 skin, the Balloon is featured with his driver above a balloon factory. ]] Hot Air's Driver Hot Air's Driver is the person sitting in Hot Air in the Hot Air! Series. He is a small blue blob with white eyes and a mouth who resembles one of the Bean People. He is usually blue, but depending on hot air's appearance he may be a different color. He flies around in his balloon collecting stars and trying a variety of things. There exists some speculation that he is the same or a similar species to the passengers in Skywire 1 & 2. Balloon :Main Article: List of Characters in Mega Mash#Balloon In the Balloon levels of Mega Mash, a balloon appears as the Main Character of that section. This character appears as a blue balloon which looks exactly like Hot Air. This balloon is not a Hot Air Balloon, but a ballon with a string attached to the bottom. It is not known if this is Hot Air. Cameos :Main Article: Cameos Being the Main Character of Nitrome's first game, Hot Air has made many cameo appearances in Nitrome games. Please see the Cameos page for a list. Colours Hot Air's color can be changed in Hot Air 2 , most of which are showing some emotion. Custom designs can also be made in Hot Air! Balloon Maker. The number shown at the end of the description underneath each balloon is the number of the level the balloon was unlocked. PB underneath a picture stands for Primary Balloon. Click on images to see them clearer. Hot Air 1 B 1.png|Angry. PB 1 File:Hot air2.JPG|Mustache. PB 2 File:Hot Air 2 B2.png|Buckteeth. PB 3 File:Hot Air 2 B 3.png|Sad. 1''' File:Hot Air 2 B 4.png|Startled. '''2 File:Hot Air B 5.png|Big Grin. 3''' File:Hot Air 2 B 6.png|Evil. '''4 File:Hot Air 2 B 7.png|Out of Breath. 5''' File:Hot Air 2 B 8.png|Dark Blue. '''6 File:Hot Air 2 B 9.png|Bucktooth (Red Spots). 7''' File:Hot Air 2 B 10.png|Dark Purple. '''8 File:Hot Air 2 B 11.png|Opened Mouth. 9''' File:Hot Air 2 B 12.png|Octoboss. '''10 File:Hot Air 2 B 13.png|Tan Balloon. 11 File:Hot Air 2 B 14.png|Beaten Up. 12 File:Hot Air 2 B 15.png|Clown. 13 File:Hot Air 2 B 16.png|Zany. 14 File:Hot Air 2 B 17.png|Baby. 15 File:Hot Air 2 B 18.png|Winking. 16 File:Hot Air 2 B 19.png|Yellow Balloon. 17 File:Hot Air 2 B 20.png|Disguise. 18 File:Hot Air 1 B 21.png|Small Bucktooth. 19 File:Hot Air 2 B 21.png|Hot Air's Girlfriend. 20 File:Hot Air 2 B 22.png|Baron von Blimp. 20 File:Hot Air 2 B 23.png|Green-Black Balloon. 21 File:Hot Air 2 B 24.png|Winghead Doodles. 22 File:Hot Air 2 B 25.png|Egg. 23 File:Hot Air 2 B 26.png|Moll. 24 File:Hot Air 2 B 27.png|Multicolored. 25 File:Hot Air 2 B 28.png|Chick. 26 File:Hot Air 2 B 29.png|Electro Brain. 27 File:Hot Air 2 B 30.png|8 Ball. 28 File:Hot Air 2 B 31.png|Smiley Faced Balloon. 29 Hot_Air_2_B_32.PNG|Eye With Veins 30 Trivia *In the Fan made movie called Nitrome The Movie, (mentioned once on the Nitrome Blog), Hot Air's driver was the hero of the movie. * Hot Air appears in many of Nitrome's Skins. He first appeared in the Classic Skin, just going in the direction of a current. In the Party Skin, he appears a lot like he appeared in the Menu for Hot Air 2. In the Skin, he appears fleeing from Dirk Valentine, whose Chain Cannon has a grip on the basket of the Hot Air Balloon. His latest appearance is in the Nitrome 2.0 Skin. He is about to land on Balloons Inc. Category:Characters Category:Hot Air